Новогодний рассказик
by Charin-ka
Summary: Как наши герои в лес ходили и поздравляли Волдеморта...


Название: Новогодний рассказ.

Автор: Чарин.

Жанр: Romance/Adventure/Humour

Персонажи: АД, ГП, ДМ, БЛ, ТЛ, ММ и тд.

Рейтинг: PG-13

Тип: общий.

Размер: Мини.

Аннотация: Как наши герои в лес ходили и поздравляли Волдеморта.

Предупреждение: AU, ООС, Дамблдор и Снейп живы и умирать не собираются..

( бред моей больной фантазии )

Гарри Поттер, ученик седьмого курса школы Хогвартс, стремительно несся в кабинет трансфигурации. Еще за обедом директор просил собраться всех выпускников у МакГонагалл за час до отбоя и он, разумеется, опаздывал.

- Извините, профессор, я повстречал Пивза.., - влетая в кабинет и, по инерции пролетев еще половину класса, врезаясь в Снейпа, проговорил Гарри.

- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер!

- Ну что ты, Северус, мальчик просто тебя не заметил…

- Но господин директор…

- Все, хватит. Давайте обсудим то, ради чего мы здесь собрались. Как вы все знаете, скоро Рождество, а точнее через два дня. И в этом году вам выпала честь подготавливать праздник. НО, из-за небольшого конфуза, произошедшего в прошлом году, за всем будут следить преподаватели. Я же уже составил небольшой план по обустройству праздника…

Поттер, как впрочем, и остальные учащиеся вспомнили прошлогоднее Рождество. В том году выпускники не придумали ничего лучше, чем организовать обычный праздничный ужин и конкурс на поедание лимонных долек, который, конечно же, выиграл Дамблдор. Но Слизеринцы не были бы Слизеринцами, а Гриффиндорцы Гриффиндорцами, если бы не подстроили подлянку всей школе. Змеи, как самые приближенные к запасам Снейпа, за час до празднества стащили у него кучу зелий, начиная от Перечного и заканчивая афродизиаком, и велели домовикам подлить их учащимся. Львята были не очень оригинальны, поэтому в качестве дополнительной примеси к еде ученикам старше четвертого курса избрали огневиски. В итоге, больше всего повезло младшекурсникам: им достались лишь довольно безобидные зелья типа увеличивающего и перечного. Так же было забавно наблюдать как полупьяный Малфой бегает за Филчем, крича признания в любви…Но сильнее всего досталось Рэйвенкловцам от Снейпа, которому они подлили свое новое экспериментальное зелье по улучшению внешности… Ничего не скажешь, Снейп выглядел лучше с зелеными волосами и красными глазами…

- …возьмут пилы, топоры и пойдут на поиски… - говорил Дамблдор.

- Господин Директор, а причем здесь пилы? – прервал его Малфой. – И куда это мы пойдем?

- Мистер Малфой, почему вы меня не слушали? Я ясно сказал: по результату жеребьевки ученики седьмого курса Гриффиндора и Слизерина идут в лес за елками, для украшения Большого зала. А ученики Рэйвенкло и Халлпаффа этот зал будут украшать. С вами пойдут ваши деканы, но так как Профессор МакГонаглл мне еще нужна для… в качестве помощника, то отправитесь вы вместе с профессором Снейпом. А чтобы было веселей и познавательней, вы отдадите прямо сейчас палочки и получите взамен все необходимое: Сани, пилы, топоры… Запомните: вам нужно привезти три елки!Параметры профессор Снейп знает. А теперь ступайте, вам нужно выспаться.

- Но господин директор!..

- Профессор Дамблдор, вы не посмеете этого сделать!..

- Альбус, я против этого похода!..

- Тихо! Я уже все решил! Чтобы к сочельнику елки были! Привезете позже – еще и украшать сами будете!

Замок Темного Лорда, то же время.

Темный Лорд сидел на своем троне и скучал. Да, он не составлял никаких планов по захвату мира, не планировал убить мальчишку Поттера, не пытал Упивающихся… Кстати об Упивающихся…

- Хм. Скоро Рождество. И мой день Рождения. А мне, поди-ка, и никаких подарков не приготовили. Что ж, буду сам все организовывать. Хвост, иди сюда! Протяни свою руку.

Через некоторое время в зал вошли Долохов, супруги Малфои, Лестранжи и другие Упивающиеся. Волдеморт встал.

- Дорогие мои слуги! Как вы уже знаете, скоро Рождество. И еще один праздник. Кто знает какой?

- Сочельник, повелитель, - ответил Кребб.

- Нет, придурок! Круцио!

- Новый Год, мой Лорд? – Белла.

- Нет, милая, но рядом.

- День Рождения Сева? – высказал Люциус.

- Тоже не правильно, Люци, но опять близко.

- Но больше никаких праздников пока не предвидится, милорд. Или мы устроим грандиозное нападение на магглов? – Рудольфус.

- Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Скоро мой день Рождения. 31 декабря. И мне исполнится… мне исполниться 70 лет! Вот!.. И, так как вы наверняка ничего не подготовили, организовывать буду я!

- Ваше темнейшество, но ведь мы уже купили вам подарки. С Люца ящик коллекционных вин, с Долохова шкура русского медведя, с меня песни… - начала было Беллатриса.

- Это я тоже приму, но мне хочется чего-то особенного. Ведь не каждый день исполняется 70 лет. Значит так. Люциус, ты, как единственный блондин в нашей организации, будешь изображать Санта Клауса. Тем более, Рабастан еще месяц назад проболтался, что у тебя есть костюм. Нарцисса будет в роли Снежной Королевы. Хвост, ты будешь эльфом, и подбери еще человек пять. Белла, ты будешь ведьмой. И еще ты идешь за елкой вместе с мужем и Гойлом. И Креббом. В Запретный лес. Мне всегда нравились тамошние ели. Северус, ты будешь… где Северус? Почему его нет на собрании?

- Он в Хогвартсе, милорд, кажется, Дамблдор опять что-то задумал.

- Ну ладно. Тогда передайте ему, что он должен испечь мне именинный торт. Со свечками. Дальше сами разберетесь. А теперь идите. Белла, надеюсь увидеть елку готовой к Сочельнику.

- Да, милорд, завтра утром мы отправимся.

Хогвартс. 23 декабря. 9.00

Семикурсники Слизерина и Гриффиндора, профессора Снейп и Дамблдор собрались у Главного входа.

- Все в сборе?

- Нет, профессор Снейп, - ответил кто-то из Слизерина. – Поттер где-то гуляет.

- Где носит этого несносного мальчишку? – прошипел он.

- Ну-ну, Северус, наверняка у него есть причины.

- Вон он, - указал кто-то из гриффов на лестницу, ведущую в коридор кухни.

- Мистер Поттер, позвольте узнать, что вы делали на кухне, когда должны были стоять здесь? – набросился на мальчика учитель.

- Я ходил за едой, - ответил Гарри, демонстрируя большущую корзину. – Хагрид говорил, что до места долго добираться, к тому же, срубать деревья мы будем маггловским способом – наверняка проголодаемся.

- Хорошо, Поттер. С вас только минус десять баллов.

Слово взял директор:

- Ну, раз все в сборе, отправляйтесь. У избушки Хагрида вас ждут трое саней и инструменты. Но вы не подумайте, что я садист, поэтому в сани впряжены фестралы. Отправляйтесь.

Замок Темного Лорда. 23 декабря. 10.30

- Так. Рудольфус, Рабастан, Кребб, Гойл вы готовы? Тогда идемте. Мы не должны заставлять нашего лорда ждать.

- Конечно милая, идем, - проговорил Руди.

- Не называй меня так! Я злая и жестокая ведьма! – ответила Белла, отвешивая мужу затрещину.

- Э-эээ – ответили Кребб с Гойлом.

- Аппарируем на северную границу леса…

Где-то в Запретном лесу. 12.00

- Мы едем, едем, едем

В далекие края,

Хорошие соседи,

Счастливые друзья.

Нам весело живется,

Мы песенку поем,

И в песенке поется

О том, как мы живем…

- Мисс Грейнджер, прекратите петь! Вы, наверное, уже всех зверей распугали, с вашим-то голосом! Или наоборот, хищников привлекли… - проорал Снейп.

- Да, Грейнджер, тебе нельзя давать пить… даже ради того, чтобы согреться, – проговорил Малфой.

- Профессор Снейп, а долго нам еще? Мы уже замерзли. И проголодались. И нам скучно… - наперебой заговорили Панси и Парвати.

- Еще немного, мисс Паркинсон. А насчет еды, вы сами виноваты - нечего было ее у Уизли оставлять, может, тогда бы что-нибудь и было.

- У меня есть тыквенный сок. И лягушки шоколадные. И несколько бутербродов. Кто хочет - налетай! – начал было говорить Нотт, но его тут же прервал Забини.

- Чего орешь! Нам еще обратно ехать! – но было уже поздно. Одноклассники услышали призыв и поспешили наброситься на угощение, помяв при этом самого Нотта и Блейза.

- Успокойтесь! – попытался утихомирить детей Снейп. – Мы уже почти приехали. Вон вырубка.

- Профессор, но там уже кто-то есть, - сказал Гарри, как самый глазастый.

- Тогда держитесь позади меня, Поттер, вдруг это Упивающиеся…

- Кребб, Руди, ну навалитесь посильнее, мальчики. Давайте, вы сможете. Мы должны свалить это дерево.

- Белла, взяла бы, да и помогла нам с этой нелегкой работенкой. Мы тоже не железные, - ответил Рабастан.

- Нет, нет, нет. Я дама, мне не положено заниматься такой грубой работой.

- Э-ээ, вы слышите? Кажется, кто-то кричит… - сказал Гойл.

- Ну кто здесь может быть? От Хогвартса сюда путь не близкий, так что это не студенты…

- Смотрите, вон там, - привлек внимание Кребб. – Кажется сани, но кто в них, я не вижу.

- Пусть подъедут ближе, и мы им покажем, - встрепенулась Белла.

Через минуту раздался голос Рудольфуса:

- Так это же Снейп. И младший Малфой. И Поттер там. И Лонгботтом. И ваши сыновья, Кребб, Гойл.

- А что они здесь делают? – тупо спросили отцы.

- Сейчас узнаем, - проговорила Белла, выходя на встречу только что прибывшим.

- Ну, здравствуй, Северус. Что вы здесь делаете?

- Полагаю, то же, что и вы, Белла.

- Неужели за елкой приехали?

- Да, Руди, именно за ней.

- Тогда вам надо возвращаться обратно. Здесь кто-то поставил антимагический щит. Так что палочка бесполезна.

- Это Дамблдор для нас поставил, чтобы осложнить нам задачу. Но у нас есть инструменты.

- Белатриса, а что за повод? – спросил Поттер.

- Наш Лорд решил отметить Рождество. К тому же, у него 31 день Рождения. Кстати, Сев, в честь этого события ты печешь торт с семьюдесятью свечами. Так Лорд приказал.

- Тетя Белла, а мне можно будет присутствовать на этом торжестве? – поинтересовался Драко.

- Даже и не знаю, племянничек. Я спрошу у Лорда.

- Мы все сможем побывать на Дне Рождения Волдеморта! – выпалил вдруг Гарри.

- Не смей называть его так, мерзкий полукровка, - прокричала Лестранж.

- Интересно как, Поттер? – поинтересовался зельевар.

- Мы все вместе встретим праздники в школе! – выдал мальчик.

- Вы в своем уме, Поттер?

- Конечно, сэр. Реддл еще на втором курсе говорил мне, что Хогвартс стал ему настоящим домом. Поэтому он будет рад отпраздновать там свой юбилей. Тем более, мы все равно сами украшаем школу. Возьмем с гостей Непреложный обет, и пусть помогают с подготовкой. А сейчас давайте рубить елки. Мистер Кребб, мистер Гойл, господа Лестранжи, чего ждем? Берите топоры и рубите. Нам нужно три штуки. Потом грузите их на сани.

- Ты мне тут не командуй, мальчишка, - огрызнулся Рабастан.

- Да ладно тебе, братец, бери, давай.

- Поберегись! – прокричала Белла, отбегая с пути падения елочки.

- Ну все, это последняя,.- сказал Кребб.

- Что теперь, Поттер? Что дальше следует по плану? – Поинтересовался Малфой. – Думаешь, Дамблдор пустит всю нашу честную компанию?

- Не только пустит, Малфой, но и разрешит остаться на все праздники. Ему ведь тоже скучно, а тут хоть какое-никакое разнообразие. Значит так, сейчас приезжаем в школу и вы, господа Упивающиеся, шлете письмо Люциусу, что бы он и его помощники побыстрее приходили в Хогвартс. Быстренько украшаем школу и покои, которые отведут Тому, и ждем его самого. Кстати, профессор Снейп, с вас торт. А ты, Белла, возвращаешься к Лорду и говоришь, что готовится вечеринка-сюрприз. И ровно в 23.00 24 декабря портключем, вместе с Волдемортом, переносишься к нам. Мы вас будем ждать. Обещаю, засады Авроров не будет. Портключ пришлю завтра утром.

Хогвартс. 17.30.

- Господин директор, можно к вам? – спросил Гарри.

- Да, мальчик мой, конечно проходи. Чаю? Лимонных долек?

- Только чаю. Благодарю.

- Как все прошло? На вас никто не напал?

- Нет, сэр, но в лесу мы встретили Лестранжей. Они тоже за елкой к Рождеству приезжали. Оказывается, у Волдеморта скоро День Рождения. Вот он и готовится.

- Действительно у него скоро праздник. Сколько ему стукнет?

- 70 лет уже. В связи с этим я хотел бы вас кое о чем попросить.

- Конечно, мой мальчик, все что угодно.

- Правда? – с надеждой спросил мальчик.

- Правда. Так о чем речь?

- Я пригласил Тома и его приближенных в Хогвартс справлять Рождество и День Рождения. Скоро должен прибыть Люциус Малфой с подручными, чтобы украсить Большой зал. И до января они будут жить в школе, в гостевых комнатах. Вы сможете сделать портключ? Да? Тогда 24 числа Лорд, вместе с Беллой, присоединится к нам. А на Днюху Лорда мы, точнее Снейп, испечем большой торт, со свечами, а так же приготовим подарки. Вы согласны?

- Да, Гарри. Только не будет ли Том против?

- Конечно нет. Не каждый же день исполняется 70 лет.

Замок Темного Лорда. 24 декабря. 22.55.

Темный Лорд находился у себя комнате и рассматривал себя в зеркале. Он был одет в зеленую мантию с серебряным шитьем, а в руках держал зажженную свечу. Картину портила только его внешность. Мерлин, как бы он хотел от не избавиться.

- Милорд, вы готовы? – спросила Белла, входя в комнату. – Отправка через пару минут.

- Да, Беллатриса, я готов. Ты точно уверена, что мы должны туда идти? А вдруг это ловушка?

- Нет, господин, это не ловушка. Пора.

Они коснулись пера и оказались у Главного входа.

- Белла, это же Хогвартс! Ты решила сдать меня аврорам?

- Нет, мой Лорд, я вас не предавала. Просто мы все вместе решили организовать вам праздник. Пойдемте.

Подойдя к Большому залу, они услышали пение.

- Jingle bells, jingle bells,

jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh…

- Входи, Том, входи. Мы только вас и ждем. Проходите к столу, - встретил их радостный Дамблдор.

Волдеморт вошел в зал и огляделся: Прямо по середине стояла большая красиво украшенная елка, под ней лежала куча подарков. Рядом стоял Люциус в костюме Санты и Хвост, исполняющий при нем роль эльфа. На стенах висели гирлянды из омелы, на столах стояли разнообразные яства.

- Тут довольно красиво,- сказал он, усаживаясь. – Я так давно здесь не был… приятно вспомнить былое.

- Не расстраивайся, Том, если захочешь, ты сможешь бывать здесь очень часто. Ну да ладно. Скоро наступит Рождество и как только часы пробьют в последний раз, наш Санта будет раздавать всем подарки. А пока ты можешь перекусить.

- Ну что, Том, будешь здесь распаковывать подарки или пойдешь к себе? – спросил Дамблдор.

- А вы разрешите мне остаться?

- Конечно. Мы ведь еще не отпраздновали твой День Рождения.

- Я разверну часть подарков здесь. От Люциуса, – вино трехстолетней выдержки, от Антонина - гитара, так я играть не умею; ух ты, от Минервы – мыши для Нагайны, от Поттера…хм, а что это такое?..

В течение нескольких последующих дней Лорда можно было встретить прогуливающимся по всему замку и вспоминавшего местные достопримечательности. И, если сначала его обходили стороной, то уже на второй день с ним осмелились разговаривать старшекурсники и то, только о погоде. Пару раз он даже натыкался на Поттера в Тайной комнате. К его великому огорчению, единственным местом, куда его не впустили, была лаборатория. Снейп наотрез отказался впускать его в свою обитель, не смотря на статус «Великого и Ужасного».

И вот, наконец, настал час Х.

Тому завязали глаза и опять повели в Большой зал. Со всех сторон снова раздавалось пение:

- Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Томми,

Happy Birthday to you.

- Я не Томми, Я - Волдеморт, - огрызнулся именинник.

- Не спорь. Сегодня ты просто Том, безо всяких громких титулов, - проговорил ему на ухо Гарри, развязывая мужчине глаза.

И тотчас же Волдеморт увидел перед собой громадный торт. Такой, какой хотел еще с детства: огромное количество сливок, кремовых розочек и шоколадной глазури покрывало бисквит и бизе. И разноцветные свечи. Много свечей. Он так и застыл рядом с этим великолепием, раскрыв рот.

- Ну же, Том, задуй свечи и загадай желание. И пусть оно сбудется, - проговорил Гарри.

- «Хочу тепла. Нормального человеческого тепла. Что бы рядом со мной был понимающий человек», - подумал Лорд, задувая свечи. Тут же зазвучали поздравительные выкрики, А к Реддлу подошли несколько человек с подарками.

- Поздравляю, Том! Успехов тебе, - первым сказал Дамблдор, протягивая подарок.

- И вам не болеть, Альбас, - ответил именинник, разглядывая шерстяные носки у себя в руках.

- Милорд, я в качестве подарка преподнес вам торт, - это уже Снейп.

- Благодарю, Северус. А теперь иди и порежь его - мне ужасно сильно хочется его попробовать…

Через некоторое время рядом остался стоять только Поттер.

- Том, это тебе. Это дневники твоей матери. Я подумал, что ты захочешь их прочитать, - быстро добавил мальчик, протягивая пару толстых тетрадок.

- Спасибо тебе, Поттер, - тихо ответил Лорд.

И тогда Гарри, привстав на цыпочки, легко и нежно коснулся его губ своими. А мгновение спустя, Лорда окутала золотистая дымка, исчезнувшая через несколько минут. И перед всеми предстал мужчина средних лет, приятной наружности.

- Милорд, это вы? – тихо спросила Белла. Она создала зеркало и передала его Лорду.

- Действительно невероятно, - прошептал Реддл. – Не верю, что говорю это, но спасибо, Поттер…

- Красавица и Чудовище, Красавица и Чудовище, - вдруг закричала одна из первокурсниц.

- Замолчи! – шикнули на нее.

- Но ведь они и вправду похожи! Красавица поцеловала Чудовище и оно превратилось в красивого принца. А потом они поженились и жили долго и счастливо…- продолжила девочка.

- Такого не может быть, - ответил ей третьекурсник.

- Все может быть…- улыбнувшись, сказал Лорд. – Все может быть…

The end.


End file.
